skyratesfandomcom-20200216-history
Deconstructing Crew
Overall price of individual crew members has been reduced, but some of their overall effectiveness has gone down as individuals (now requiring multiple crewmates of a given job for maximum effect). The old method of handling multiple crewmates of the same job type has been eliminated. Now, each job type has a maximum number that can be effective. In cases where you have more than that maximum number of crewmates of a given job, only the most skilled crewmates (up to that maximum number) will contribute. Diplomat smuggling and Trader salvaging should be more clearly shown in the Crew Logs. Hits to crew morale have been raised. Raises to crew morale have been reduced. Crew now gain a morale boost when they land/take off from a Skyland. Crew will gain a higher morale raise when landing on their home skyland. They will take a morale hit when they take off from their home skyland. Types Trader Traders help find the best deals. They reduce the buy and sell tax of transactions and can salvage after a combat to increase your bounty. The maximum number of effective traders you can have is 2. Traders level up with trade points. Diplomat Diplomats increase the payout of missions, reduce bribe costs, and can negotiate to prevent some cargo loss when raided by pirates. The maximum number of effective diplomats you can have is 2. Diplomats level a small amount with flight, combat, and trade points, and a large amount from reputation points. For every 5000 points of "reputation points" you earn, your Diplomat will gain a chunk of experience. Navigator Navigators can plot courses that either keep you out of trouble or throw you headfirst into it. While their risky/safe flights may initially take longer than a regular flight, they'll get faster as they level up. The maximum number of effective navigators you can have is 1. Navigators level up with flight points. Mechanic Mechanics help your plane's condition from dropping too quickly and keep it together during combat. Mechanics can also help scavenge for gun mods after combat. The maximum number of effective mechanics you can have is 2. Mechanics level up with combat and flight points. Personality There are five different personality types. Chesterfield Taft released some information on a few of the details.http://skyrates.net/forum/viewtopic.php?p=41195#41195 Each personality has it's own benefits and drawbacks. Crew race determines a crewmate's chance of being a particular personality in a somewhat subjective (by predetermined) manner; races with pictures that look happy tend to be Eager or bold, calmer looking crew tend to be Mentors or calculating, and upset or disinterested looking races are likely to be calculating or grizzled. Personality does not affect experience gain; only morale raises and hits. Crew will gain a higher morale raise when landing on their home skyland. They will take a morale hit when they take-off from their home skyland. The crew quotes below can help identify personality. Bold Tavern Quotes *I'm just the skyrate you're looking for, aren't I? *Come on, you know you need my help. *Need a hero? I'm just what you're looking for. Flight Quotes *Let's get to some action! *Bring it on! We've got an entire world to conquer! *They say there's something out there in the black. I mean to find out. Morale Factors *Has a higher morale raise from splitting booty *Has a average morale raise when taking off from a skyland. *Has a lower morale raise when landing on a skyland. *Receives an average morale hit for losing a combat. Calculating Tavern Quotes *Come, come, let us make a deal. *I will certainly help you. But what can you do for me? *Greetings. I am sure we can come to a mutually beneficial situation. Flight Quotes *We must push our advantage. There is so much we can accomplish. *Where shall we direct our efforts? *Let us find the most optimal solution Morale Factors *Has a higher morale raise from splitting profits. *Has an lower morale raise when taking off from a skyland. *Has an average morale raise when landing on a skyland. *Receives an average morale hit for losing a combat. Eager Tavern Quotes *Knock knock. Who's there? Me looking to join your crew! *Want to be my friend? *Hi there! I'd love to fly in your ship! *Going on an adventure? I'd love to come! Flight Quotes *Wheeeeeeeeeee! *I see a cloud! I see the sky! Do a loop de loop! *Let's put down in the ocean, I want to go fishing! *Let's take the plane down to the sea to do some fishing! Morale Factors *Has a higher morale raise from splitting profits. *Has a higher morale raise from splitting booty. *Has a higher morale raise when taking off from a skyland. *Has a higher morale raise when landing on a skyland. *Receives a much bigger morale hit for losing a combat. Grizzled Tavern Quotes *Either hire me or move on. *Yes? What do you want? *Bah, hire me if you want. I'm sure I can find something to do. Flight Quotes *In my day we flew real planes. Buckets of junk, not like this fancy schmancy one. *I don't feel like talking to you right now. *Ever heard of the Upheaval War? Yeah, I was there. Wasn't pretty. Not pretty at all. Morale Factors *Has a lower morale raise from splitting profits. *Has a lower morale raise from splitting booty. *Has a lower morale raise when taking off from a skyland. *Has a higher morale raise when landing on a skyland. *Receives a much smaller morale hit for losing a combat. Mentor Tavern Quotes *If in your employ, I will endeavor to do my best. *Good day, Captain, may I be of assistance? *It's said that the most wealthy skyrate is he who has friends. Care to make a friend? Flight Quotes *The skies are as glass. We are but a brief glimmer. The sun sets, we go. *I remember the stories of when the land was land and the air was air. Not so anymore. *Go forth, Captain. I will follow. Morale Factors *Has a lower morale raise from splitting profits. *Has a lower morale raise when landing on a skyland. *Has a higher morale raise when taking off from a skyland. *Receives a smaller morale hit for losing a combat. =References= * *